


As Long As You See

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Glasses, I suck at tagging, M/M, Supporting boyfriend, Well - Freeform, bad memories, because i am trash, i guess, inspired by west end live, not a real plot per se, precannon, shorta kinda very short, technically post in trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Whizzer has one secret he had managed to  keep away from Marvin until now...he needs glasse for reading.Yeah, that's the thing (sorry for the shitty summary).Inspired by WestEndLive last Sunday which was AMAZIIIIING.





	As Long As You See

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, yeah, another Falsettos one-shot while I rerererererererewrite my Endgame fic (until it really convinces me), shame with Good Omens one-shot and my long fic crossover thingy (I still need direction there).  
> This was directly inspired by Oliver’s glasses in WestEndLive last Sunday (HE WAS JUST SO GREAT, BTW, i JUST CAN’T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY SEEING FALSETTOS IN LONDON NEXT SEPTEMBER ALJDAKSJLAJDLKAS) and, as he played Fiyero...well, there is the title, from “As Long As You Are Mine” (my creativity shines for it’s ausence).   
> Thought in [brakets].   
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry for my Spanish and quite-tipper mistakes,   
> Marla

It's been almost two weeks since Whizzer moved to his lover house after his (for now) wife caught them in a...pretty unexplainable posture.   
He scoffed at the memory, it had taken THAT for Marvin to finally come out (and, at the beginning, he even tried to find a logical explanation for the whole scenario). It was almost offensive to see the very same man that had literally begged him to come over for dinner because he couldn't stop thinking about him denying he was attracted to him as "I don't like men but, if I did, he would definitely not be My Type".  
However, not that he cared that much; this wasn't a thing Thing. He didn't do relationships, he didn't even believe in them; more chances of God making an appearance than those being real.   
This was just fun, and convenient (money, a house with all his basic needs covered and great sex). Furthermore, the kid, Jason, was great, better than any of his brothers were…  
[SHUT THE FUCK UP].   
The man who had siblings was dead and gone, not going back there, no way.  
He tried to focus on his reading again, just to realise he was going to need his glasses if he didn't want to end up with the biggest headache in History of Humankind.  
Making sure nobody was around -not even Mendel, who had started the most awkward courting ritual ever since Marvin and Trina officially split out-, he put on his big but thin-framed glasses, making the letters on the paged start to form real true words.  
[This is other thing].

‘Nobody loves the light like a blind man’.  
“What are you reading?”  
Marvin’s voice surprised the younger man so much that the thick volume dropped and hit his foot hard enough to make him groan a tad.   
He turned his face, ready to bitch to his lover for being so nosy.  
Then he realised and blushed.  
He was still wearing his glasses.  
He frozed, frantic, flashbacks coming to his head.

“It wasn’t enough with the kid being a sissy that now he is also going to look like a total wonk.” His father’s voice still hurted. It had been quite a while since he truly cared about his poisoned had bothered him even in the slightly way.  
At least, that is what he thought.  
Tought it had not only been his father.  
“Hey, the fag is a four-eyes too now.” “Nice glasses, pussy, match your pink shirt.” “Maybe now that you can see well you do realise who is a boy and who is a girl.”   
There was no place to hide, noone to go to and he could not take off the bloody damn thing if he didn’t want to fail and be, apart from everything else, also considered stupid.  
And, then, then the worst part came.  
Teenage years and a mirror.  
And he felt Ugly, with a capital U. Ugly in all the possible imaginable ways; tallass, skinny, full of acné marks, cheap clothes, messy hair...plus he glasses.  
He hated himself, God, he HONESTLY loathed the way he looked (and a teen with low self esteem could be so easily charmed...but he was not going there, there are places who are just too dark to be reviewed without a reasonably great reason).  
Luckily, during those years he had also discovered he was pretty good at sports and, as he only had problems when it came to see closely, he didn’t have to wear the freaking thing while he trained.   
Neither did he in most of his other hobbies when he grew up.  
But reading...he would never admit it, but he LOVED it; and, in his almost neurotic quest not to be found with his glasses by any of the other residents of the house, he hadn’t had much chances to do it lately.

And, now, he had been caught.  
He lowed his head, focusing on a spot on the floor.  
“Come on, mock me.”  
His lover’s answer couldn’t have surprised him more even if he had tried.  
“Why?”  
He pointed at his glasses with a grandiloquent gesture.  
Marvin seemed just as astonished as him.  
“I should laugh at you because...you look cute with glasses instead of just HOT?”  
“I don’t and you know it. Just because I probably look better than you with them doesn’t mean I DO look well.”  
The other man bend and gave him a small kid, staying at the sitting man’s height.   
“Can you see me better now? Wrinkless and all?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do I look as if I was lying? Come on, you always say I am a terrible liar.”  
“Because you ARE a terrible liar, as well as a terrible cook, a terrible husband and many other terrible stuff." [You are also some good stuff, but now is not the moment, maybe never]. "What is this all going?”  
“That, if you can see me so well, you will know if I am lying when I say you look cute?” A smirk managed to show from his lips.  
“Nope.”  
“Then, if that is true and those two little friends help you to see me better...I am actually glad you have to wear them.”   
After that, he mumbled something about being late for work and left, leaving him alone with his book (and glasses).   
[I think that was the reason I moved here...He’s a jerk but he’s also...whatever that has just happened. But then, that means…]  
He gasped.  
“Oh my God I think I like you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I made a Les Mis and Crazy Exgirlfriend reference...my bad (sorry not sorry).  
> I really with you liked it,  
> All feedback is welcome,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta.


End file.
